under the leafly tree
by wisterialantern
Summary: Hari itu, Rio menemukanmu di bawah pohon filicium. [Karma, Rio] #CPC2016


_under the leafly tree_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Cast : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : Friendship/Romance. Rate : K+. A/N : canon, one-sided (Karma's side). Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration. Menghadiahi pertambahan umur sendiri dengan fic Karuri, yang entah kapan menjadi canon. #CPC2016_

 _._

 _(Hari itu, Rio menemukanmu di bawah pohon filicium.)_

 _._

Hari itu, Rio menemukanmu di bawah pohon filicium saat kau tengah memejamkan netra tembagamu—menghindari berkas hangat baskara di sela arak awan yang mencuri pandang dari pucuk dedaunan yang sempat dihadiri bulir embun kala fajar. Tubuh kurusmu terbaring di hamparan rerumputan hijau segar beraroma hujan yang menyembunyikan separuh wajahmu beserta daun-daun cokelat yang mengering kemudian luruh dan terjatuh. Kepala bersurai merahmu berbantalkan kedua lengan yang bersandar pada akar pohon yang mencuat keluar dari permukaan tanah yang lembab, berkanopikan lebatnya daun yang menaungimu dan birunya langit yang membentangi horizon.

Sahutan sekawanan burung gereja yang bertengger di tepian dahan filicium sibuk mengais-ngais permukaan batang pohon yang kasar, berkukut pelan di antara beberapa daun yang meranggas dan kesepian, sebagian di antaranya memilih berlindung pada kenyamanan sarang di tepian dahan yang menghangatkan, sedangkan yang lainnya telah kembali mengepakkan sayap untuk menyusuri lembaran luas biru langit bersama siul genta angin yang menggoyangkan helai-helai ilalang.

Daun telingamu menangkap suara ranting-ranting berderak, disusul suara injakan pada rumput dan langkah ritmis yang mendekat bersama desau angin.

Kau masih mempertahankan posisi tidurmu seperti sepotong kayu, sampai kemudian kau merasakan ruas-ruas jemari mungil menyentuh permukaan pipimu, jari itu terasa sedikit lembab layaknya embun pagi dan aromanya seperti aroma tanah setelah hujan, menghadiri indera penciumanmu dengan menyenangkan, bergerak dengan lembut, menyisiri helai rambutmu sebelum kembali membuatnya kacau, berganti dengan satu cubitan pada pipimu yang membuatmu meringis.

"Karma, hei, bangun."

Kau sepenuhnya terbangun saat melihat rumpun dandelion yang mengangguk seiring desir angin yang terhempas lembut dan menggerakkan kelopak matamu dengan sempurna. Kau menegakkan posisi dudukmu yang bersandar tepat di batang pohon. Iris tembagamu mengerjap dan merefleksikan figur gadis berambut panjang dengan iris sejernih langit cerah tanpa awan yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di hadapanmu, menunggumu terbangun sampai kau terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Buku matematikamu yang tergeletak di atas permukaan tanah terbuka, desau angin meniup lembarannya, namun kau tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kau diam mengabaikannya.

Kau bertanya mengapa, sampai sebuah silabel suara gadis itu kembali mengembalikanmu pada realita, disertai satu cubitan pada lenganmu dan kau kembali meringis setelahnya.

"Oi. Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih normal? Menyerang lelaki yang sedang tertidur, kau ini memang gadis yang menyeramkan."

"Pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai, tahu. Lebih baik kau masuk atau Bitch- _sensei_ akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat padamu dibandingkan hukuman minggu lalu."

Kemudian kau menemukan iris tembagamu mengerjap begitu melihat tangan gadis itu bergerak tanpa ragu menyusuri helai-helai merahmu, membersihkan daun-daun yang menyangkut pada anak-anak rambutmu, berakhir dengan sebuah senyum yang bercampur kekehan penuh inosensia—matanya berbinar—mengingatkanmu pada pendar bintang yang terefleksi di penjuru langit malam.

Kau tertegun untuk alasan yang tidak kau mengerti.

Senyum itu bahkan lebih hangat bila berbanding dengan cercah sinar baskara yang menyapu wajahmu setiap hari.

(Kau baru sadar bahwa pipimu meninggalkan rona merah samar secara nomaden hari itu, namun kau buru-buru mengembalikan raut wajahmu seperti semula dan menganggap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.)

.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Karma. Peringkatku akan menjadi yang paling tinggi di kelas, lihat saja nanti," kata-kata itu serius saat diucapkan Rio suatu hari, kau mengingatnya dengan baik, namun kau hanya membalasnya dengan seringai dan kekehan kecil.

"Hee. Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu, Nakamura."—selalu menjadi jawaban. "Masih perlu waktu seribu tahun untuk hal itu."

Kau menemukan alis Rio bertaut.

.

Bahkan setelah episode demi episode asasinasi berlangsung di kelasmu, kau tetap melihat Nakamura Rio sebagai rivalmu dalam banyak hal.

Kau bisa menghitungnya, rivalitas kalian berlangsung untuk banyak hal; tentang besarnya unsur numerik yang dibubuhkan guru kalian dengan tinta merah pada lembar-lembar ujian—kau mengingat dengan baik betapa Rio selalu berusaha keras tentang itu, tentang lini peringkat yang ada untuk mengukuhkan eksistensi, atau tentang lapisan-lapisan pretensi penuh rivalri pada urusan akademis.

Kau tidak pernah membesar-besarkannya, kau terus menerus melangkah tanpa harus melihat ke belakang dimana Rio selalu mengejarmu—namun Rio keras kepala dan kau pun begitu, Rio tak menyukai kekalahan dan kau juga membencinya—sehingga kau harus menyanggupi untuk terus melihat entitas Nakamura Rio sebagai rival terberatmu—selain Asano Gakushuu dengan deretan nilai fantastisnya yang mungkin mampu menyaingimu.

Namun kau membiarkan Rio membacamu dengan mudah—semudah ia membaca novel-novel berbahasa asing di pangkuannya atau semudah bibir mungilnya melafalkan bahasa Inggris. Kau membiarkan lobus demi lobus otak gadis itu mengetahui segalanya tentangmu—namun kau selalu melukis garis batas yang jelas akan privasimu untuk gadis itu—dan tetap saja Nakamura Rio mampu mendobraknya hingga garis itu pudar.

Tentu kau mengerti akan itu, karena Rio dan ambisinya layaknya satu kesatuan, satu determinasi kokoh yang mampu menarik atensimu.

Rio mampu membaca sikap aroganmu sebagai caramu melampiaskan ego, kebengalanmu adalah penuntutan atentif, dan kesepianmu adalah permintaan afeksi. Iris biru Rio mampu melihat seringai haus darah di bibirmu sebagai perwujudan rivalri yang akan ia penuhi, menjadikannya terus berusaha dengan lebih keras lagi untuk bisa melampauimu. Kau berani berspekulasi, peringkat gadis itu tidak akan melebihimu. Karena gadis itu mampu membuatmu berusaha lebih, lebih, lebih keras dari sebelumnya—gadis itu tidak tahu dan kau juga tidak pernah berniat untuk memberitahunya.

(Kau tidak akan kalah dari gadis itu, ya, kau tidak akan kalah.)

.

Ini lucu, ketika kau menganggap bahwa rivalitasmu dengan Rio adalah sesuatu yang menarik—gadis itu justru menghadiri sisi lain kehidupanmu dengan begitu mudah, semudah burung yang mengepakkan sayapnya di langit luas atau sesederhana gumpalan mendung berganti menjadi pelangi. Bukan berarti kau keberatan, tidak. Peringkat satumu di kelas abadi, layaknya potret bulan di kelam malam, namun Rio selalu berada di belakangmu, dengan destinasi yang selalu ia tuju dengan caranya sendiri.

Kau bisa melihat cengiran jahil di bibirnya begitu ia memamerkan nilai yang lebih tinggi darimu atau kau bisa merasakan tusukan ujung pensil pada lenganmu begitu kau mendapat nilai sempurna dan gadis itu akan kembali berusaha untuk mengejarmu.

Tanpa kau ketahui Rio berusaha keras agar ia seperti dirimu. Rio selalu mengejarmu. Berusaha untuk melampaui nilai-nilaimu. Berusaha untuk berjalan selangkah lebih dulu di hadapanmu. Berusaha untuk melebihimu.

Rio adalah gadis yang tidak mengenal arti adjektiva menyerah. Gadis itu terus berlari. Kenyataannya adalah Rio terus berlari sampai menemukan celah kecil—yang mana letaknya selalu berpindah seiring berjalannya waktu. Meskipun ia sudah terjatuh beberapa kali, satu hal yang kautahu, gadis itu hanya akan mengambil jeda dan kemudian akan kembali bangkit untuk mengejarmu.

Namun kenyataannya bicara seperti ini;

Kau adalah objek yang berdiri tegak dengan sorotan cahaya lampu yang mengarah padamu dan Rio adalah seberkas bayangan gelap yang berada di belakangmu. Kau adalah gemilang konstelasi dan Rio hanya sebuah noktah mungil cahaya yang keberadaannya mungkin terlupakan.

.

Kau tidak mengerti sejak kapan gadis itu sering menyambangimu yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon filicium setiap jam istirahat—dengan sebuah novel di tangan dan mengajakmu berbincang dengan kasual. Kalian berdua sama-sama pribadi rasional, tidaklah sulit untuk menyinkronkan konversasi. Tentang apa saja, topik sesederhana apapun, seperti susu stroberi favoritmu atau tentang rumus trigonometri matematika. Tentang _video game_ keluaran terbaru, rencana gila untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_ , atau tentang _cross_ - _dressing_ Nagisa. Rutinitas tersebut berjalan seiring waktu yang terlalu angkuh untuk berhenti, hingga kau sadar akan sesuatu petang itu.

Kau memahami cara pandang gadis itu terhadap dunia melalui bola mata birunya, dan kau harus mengakui kau menaruh kekaguman impresif akan hal itu.

Cara Rio melihat sesuatu dan mengerti untuk menyikapinya sangat mirip denganmu. Selain itu, kalian sama-sama orang yang bergantung pada sarkasme dan melihat impresi orang lain akan perilaku kalian sebagai sesuatu yang repetitif dan membosankan.

Tepis kemungkinan bahwa kau menyamakan persepsi, seringkali kau menemukan perbedaan interpretasi kalian akan banyak hal; kau kokoh dengan teorimu sendiri dan ia berpegang teguh pada paham yang ia yakini—namun selebihnya kalian begitu mirip.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal otakmu, sesuatu yang membuatmu ingin terus bersaing dengannya tanpa melepaskan gadis itu.

Sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti.

.

Kau hanya tidak sadar sejak kapan Rio menyertaimu dalam acara makan siangmu bersama Nagisa, Kayano, dan Sugino, terkadang menjadikan momen tersebut sebagai kericuhan untuk menjejalkan roti dengan iseng ke dalam mulut Nagisa atau diam-diam mencuri beberapa makanan ringan milik Kayano tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain sampai Kayano menuduhnya sambil menggembungkan pipi—Rio tertawa karenanya—menghadirkan gelak tawa untuk yang lain, dan kau tidak bisa menolak kehadirannya, karena bagimu, asalkan gadis itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan makan siangmu, itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Seperti itulah alasanmu.

.

Hari itu, Rio menemukanmu di bawah pohon filicium di tempat yang berbeda, dimana pandanganmu tertuju ke depan—dengan kaki yang terlipat dan tubuh yang tersandar pada batang pohon dan mata yang mengarah pada ornamen-ornamen hijau dan merah khas Natal yang terpasang pada pintu dan selasar kayu yang diterpa sinar matahari yang terpantul melalui bening kaca jendela sebuah rumah singgah anak-anak yatim piatu di hadapanmu.

Kau tidak mengerti mengapa Rio turut menyeretmu menemaninya ke rumah singgah tersebut—tentu saja kau ikut bukan atas inisiasi sendiri atau karena dimosi intuisi, tepatnya akibat sogokan sekotak susu stoberi yang dijejalkan Rio secara paksa ke dalam saku celanamu (meskipun kau berangkat dengan malas-malasan dan anehnya Rio tidak keberatan sama sekali akan hal itu). Untuk apa pula harus begitu antusias untuk hal seperti itu, pikirmu saat itu.

Baru kau ketahui setelahnya, Rio sering mengajari anak-anak disana dengan sukarela di sela-sela waktu senggangnya (kau sempat tertegun karena Rio bercerita bahwa ia tidak dibayar sedikitpun untuk itu; _hee, konyol sekali_ , pikirmu), dan kali ini ia meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajari beberapa anak yang kesulitan dengan matematika—meskipun awalnya kau sempat tidak mau. Namun kau menyanggupi walau sebagian dari dirimu berpikir bahwa yang kau lakukan saat ini (kegiatan sosial semacam ini) _sangat_ - _bukan_ - _dirimu_ (mengingat kebengalan adalah antitesis untuk nilai-nilai bagusmu di sekolah) namun kau tidak begitu memikirkannya dan turut memerhatikan cara Rio mengajar di sela-sela waktu saat kau mengajari anak-anak di hadapanmu.

Seusai sesi pelajaran berakhir di kala petang, Rio berlari menghampiri beberapa anak kecil yang tengah berlarian dengan riang, menempatkan dirinya di antara mereka sambil tertawa. Mengajak mereka menari dan berputar bersamanya, hingga telapak kaki polosnya kotor akan cokelatnya tanah, menghirup aroma tanah yang basah yang bercampur dengan guguran daun dekat pohon, gadis itu berputar-putar dan tertawa riang. Rio mengabaikan sekitar, seharusnya kau juga tidak peduli—namun kau menemukan pandanganmu selalu mencari sosok Rio setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Dengan interval yang terus berulang.

Kau tidak mengerti mengapa kau merasakan kehangatan yang menyebar di dadamu begitu menyaksikan Rio membuatkan burung-burung kertas untuk anak-anak yang terlihat antusias di hadapannya.

Kau tidak mengerti.

.

Senja merapat ke permukaan langit, dimana kau dan Rio baru saja membantu Kayano untuk memberikan cokelatnya untuk Nagisa (Rio setuju untuk mencoba menyatukan mereka dengan cara membantu Kayano yang sempat malu untuk memberikan cokelat _valentine_ untuk Nagisa dan kau pun begitu—didasari dengan faktor kejahilanmu yang tidak pernah habis). Kau menemukan tatapan iris biru Rio menengadah ke semburat merah oranye senja yang merayap dan meninggalkan jejak awan kemerahan setelah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, dengan kilasan tatap yang sulit untuk kau terka.

(Karena bagimu, ucapan Rio saat itu; " _Mana mungkin aku bisa merebutnya dari orang semulia itu_ ,"—adalah ucapan yang sulit untuk kau pahami.)

Kau menemukan dirimu tertegun senja itu.

(Sesudahnya, kau mengetahui bahwa Rio tidak memberikan cokelat pada siapapun di hari _Valentine_ , dan kau hanya bisa menarik napasmu dalam-dalam dan merasakan bara di tenggorokanmu.)

.

Rio menemukanmu di bawah pohon filicium ketika kelulusan berlangsung, dimana masing-masing dari kalian akan memilih sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda dan kau memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa tentang hal itu, hanya membiarkan tubuhmu tersandar pada batang filicium yang masih berdiri kokoh sejak satu tahun berlalu, namun gadis itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu dari bola matanya.

Kilasan tatap bahagia terlihat begitu gadis itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapanmu dan berkata dengan nada riang, "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya setahun ini! Untuk sekarang, mari terus berteman, Karma!" diakhiri dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan kau membalasnya, sebagai formalitas.

Kau hanya terkekeh dan menyadari bahwa rivalitasmu akhirnya harus mencapai akhir, dimana peringkat Rio masih berada di belakangmu.

Kau menang akan spekulasi kalian selama ini, namun entah mengapa kau tidak merasa puas.

.

Tanpa diduga, kebersamaan kalian masihlah berlanjut hingga sekolah menengah atas (meskipun kalian berada di sekolah yang berbeda), kalian tetaplah dua orang jenius yang memiliki sejuta ide gila yang membuat orang-orang menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir karenanya, kalian tetaplah pasangan sahabat dengan predikat _partner_ - _in_ - _crime_ dimana kalian melegalkan segala cara untuk menjahili banyak orang dengan riangnya, dan yang terpenting, kalian tetap melanjutkan rivalitas kalian dengan konteks yang berbeda; dimana kalian berlomba-lomba mengejar tiket masuk perguruan tinggi—kau tetap meneruskan mimpimu sebagai birokrat dan Rio berpegang teguh dengan cita-citanya sebagai diplomat.

Pertemuan rutin diadakan di sebuah kafe dekat sekolahmu, dengan kegiatan membahas dan mempelajari banyak latihan soal ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi (tepatnya Rio yang memintamu mengajarinya berulang-ulang dan kau hanya bisa menyanggupinya), dan entah mengapa hal itu selalu kau anggap sebagai kegiatan ternormal yang harus kau lakukan setiap harinya—mengabaikan ucapan orang-orang tentang hubungan platonik kalian yang sudah berkali-kali didesak untuk segera berganti menjadi hubungan romantisme.

Kalian hanya tertawa saat menanggapinya, namun diam-diam kau sempat memikirkannya juga—kau tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa hatimu turut mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kau tidak tahu apakah Rio juga berpikir demikian; karena kau selalu ragu untuk menanyakannya.

Kau tidak tahu apa kau harus menanyakannya atau tidak.

.

Iris biru jernih Rio seperti samudera lepas, yang membuatmu ingin menerjunkan diri dan beradu bersama arus di dalamnya. Iris biru jernih Rio seperti potongan kertas biru cerah yang menyerupai warna langit bersih tanpa awan, membuatmu ingin terbang dan terus bermimpi. Iris biru tersebut bening dan bersih, luas dan tidak memiliki tepi.

Beberapa kali kau memikirkan tentang itu—namun kau tidak kunjung menemukan jawaban.

(Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui sebersit rasa bahagia yang hadir begitu mengetahui kalian diterima di satu perguruan tinggi yang sama.)

.

Suatu malam, kau menemukan dirimu terbangun dengan tatapan iris tembaga yang mengarah pada langit-langit kamar yang tidak dipenuhi partikel-partikel cahaya, mempertanyakan beberapa fragmen hidupmu yang telah berubah tanpa kau sadari di antara heningnya semesta.

(Kau hanya tidak pernah menyadari jawabannya; hatimu, perasaanmu, dan caramu memandang gadis itu.)

.

Kemudian kalian terkesiap begitu menyadari hubungan kalian berjalan begitu saja layaknya laju arus air yang mengalir—tidak pernah ada kata-kata untuk saling mengikat dalam hubungan romantisme atau mengklaim secara posesif bahwa masing-masing dari kalian saling memiliki satu sama lain, kalian sadar akan hal itu—namun kau tertegun begitu tanpa sadar konfesi itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutmu; saat menemukan kenyataan bahwa Rio bercerita bahwa ia baru saja menolak pengungkapan Sugaya akan perasaannya sore itu.

"Aku mencari seseorang yang bisa kuandalkan untuk banyak hal dan mampu membersamaiku dalam melangkah. Seseorang yang memiliki pandangannya sendiri akan sesuatu. Seseorang yang independen. Aku tidak bisa menerima seseorang yang hanya bergantung padaku tanpa harus repot-repot berpikir. Aku ingin menjadikan diriku sebagai _partner_ untuknya dalam berbagai hal, bukan menjadikan diriku sebagai seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan."

"Sebenarnya kau hanya mengatakan secara simpelnya bahwa Sugaya bukan tipemu, namun dengan cara yang berbelit-belit," timpalmu sekenanya, berganti dengan satu seringai pada wajahmu—yang dibalas dengan satu gestur tak peduli dari Rio yang tengah mengaduk-aduk _milkshake_ di gelasnya.

"... Berisik."

Tatapanmu mengarah pada cangkirmu yang dipenuhi cairan kelam kopi tanpa gula yang masih mengepul dan memantulkan wajah gadis itu di permukaannya. "Hee. Jadi, seperti itu tipemu. Tidak heran bahwa kau begitu sulit diraih oleh siapapun."

" _In_ _a_ _way_ , _yes_. Kautahu," jeda sekian lama. "… Aku mencari seseorang sepertimu. Tipe seseorang yang bisa kuandalkan untuk banyak hal."

Hening untuk sejenak, membutuhkan waktu sekian detik untuk mencerna ucapan eksplisit Rio saat itu—namun kau dan otak jeniusmu sudah bisa menerka semuanya dan memerhatikan raut wajah gadis itu yang masih terlihat kasual. Kau menemukan dirimu menyeringai saat itu, berganti dengan satu tatapan yang alih-alih bagi Rio hanya seperti seringai jahil.

"Wah. Seharusnya kita mulai berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan serius."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa lepas menanggapinya.

"Tapi aku serius," tatapanmu beranjak dari gelapnya permukaan kopi di dalam cangkir putih porselenmu, mendapati helai-helai pirang yang menjuntai di hadapanmu, berganti dengan wajah Rio yang masih terperangah untuk beberapa saat lamanya dengan rongga mulut yang terbuka, mata biru jernihnya mengerjap beberapa kali sampai kau mengangkat alismu begitu melihat responnya.

"Apa itu salah?" kau bertanya dengan defensifnya, dan kau menemukan gadis itu kembali tertawa sebagai respon setelahnya.

"Tidak salah, kok." Rio masih terkekeh. Kurva senyum terlukis, jenaka. "Aku hanya sedang memastikan bahwa telingaku ini tidak salah dengar."

"Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

Kau hanya memerlukan jawaban, dan kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan begitu iris tembagamu melihat kepala bersurai pirang panjang yang perlahan mengangguk.

Tatapan iris biru samudera dan tembaga kalian bertukar dengan kilasan-kilasan intensitas cahaya yang mengintip melalui celah jendela kafe, memantulkan refleksi masing-masing dan kau menemukan Rio tersenyum sangat hangat sore itu.

(Karena kalian sangat mirip, maka tidaklah lagi diperlukan apapun untuk menyinkronkan langkah, semua terjadi semudah pasir yang lolos dari genggaman.)

.

Hubungan kalian berlangsung seperti letupan kembang api di langit tahun baru.

Putarlah lini waktumu dan kau akan mampu melihat dua figur di bawah pohon filicium—dirimu dan gadis berambut pirang yang berlarian di bawah pohon dengan gelak tawa seperti bocah kecil yang riang karena baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru, bercakap-cakap di bawah rindang pohon, bersaing akan skor dalam _game_ di gawai milik masing-masing, atau membiarkan tubuhmu terbaring dengan kepala gadis itu yang berada di atas punggungmu, hingga helai-helai lembut pirangnya bertebaran di atas tubuhmu.

Dan kau tidak akan pernah keberatan akan hal itu—karena kalian memutuskan untuk pelan-pelan menikmati.

Menikmati banyak waktu yang kalian habiskan bersama-sama, yang mungkin suatu saat akan dirindukan.

.

"Kau dulu menyebalkan sekali, tahu, Karma."

"Tapi kau suka."

"Sialnya, ya. Itu karena kau juga, dasar bodoh," Rio menoyor kepalamu dengan kepalan tangan, berganti dengan kekehan yang seiring dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir yang kauberikan bersama sepotong senja saat itu untuknya.

.

Hari itu, Rio menemukanmu di bawah pohon filicium dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, tubuh yang bersandar pada batang kokohnya, mendapati dedaunan lebat yang menaungimu di tengah kabut tipis sebagai selimutnya. Langit hitam berpresensikan bintang yang berpendar menghadiri lanskap malam itu dengan sempurna, namun kau mendapati Rio ikut berbaring beralaskan rumput yang juga kau tiduri, berbantalkan lenganmu yang terlipat dengan helai rerumputan yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahmu. Hidungmu mencium aroma mawar yang berada pada helai-helai pirang Rio yang terburai di sebelahmu.

Tangan mungilnya perlahan mengarah ke satu direksi, membuat matamu tertuju kesana juga.

Satu gugusan bintang tertera disana, membuat Rio girang bukan kepalang.

"Hei, itu rasi Orion. Sang Pemburu!" suara Rio terdengar nyaring, iris birunya masih mengarah ke satu rasi yang tersintesa jauh disana, namun kau tidak merespon apapun. Rio masih memandangi rasi tersebut tanpa berkedip. Tubuhnya perlahan merapat pada tubuhmu, dengan iris biru yang tanpa sadar mengarah tepat menuju iris tembagamu, lekat. Kau terdiam, menyadari bahwa iris biru itu terlalu dalam untuk kau terka. Rio mengerjapkan matanya, melupakan rasi Orion di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya." Rio memainkan helai-helai rambutnya, tatapannya menengadah. "Pohon filicium ini tetap ada bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, meskipun pohon ini sudah banyak berubah. Sekarang lebih besar dan teduh. Dulu kau sering membolos dan tertidur disini. Sampai aku harus membangunkanmu setiap hari. Dasar."

Kau terdiam.

"Hn. Banyak hal yang berubah. Bukan hanya kau, aku juga. Semuanya berubah."

"Tapi kita tetap seperti ini," Rio tersenyum kecil. "Terus bersama sejak banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang tahu," suaramu sedikit serak, namun kau tetap memaksakan diri untuk bicara dengan tangan yang berusaha untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Rio dan mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan memutar, sebelum akhirnya tanganmu mengarah pada perut Rio yang sudah agak membesar. "Tapi aku ingin terus seperti ini." Keras kepalamu masih ada. Memang sudah sifat dasar keluarga.

"Aku juga," Rio menumpukan tangan, kepalanya menghadap ke arahmu. Tersenyum lagi begitu tanganmu mengelus perutnya, menyapa janin yang berdiam disana, dan kau tertawa begitu mendapati satu tendangan yang menjawab sapaanmu, dibersamai dengan kekehan Rio setelahnya.

Tidak ada lagi konversasi begitu kau sadar iris biru itu telah terpejam, berkorelasi dengan tarikan napas teraturnya yang kini telah terbuai dengan alunan mimpi dalam tidurnya. Helai-helai pirang rambutnya melingkar di ujung jarimu.

Kau memiringkan posisi tidurmu, lenganmu perlahan merengkuh tubuh Rio yang tengah tertidur, memandangi wajahnya lama hingga perlahan matamu ikut terpejam bersama desau angin yang menggesek rerumputan.

Kau akan membawa Rio pulang. Nanti.

.

end.

A/N :

 _Filicium (Filicium decipiens, fern tree; di Indonesia dikenal sebagai pohon kiara) adalah pohon yang termasuk familia Sapindaceae, seluruh bagian tubuhnya mengandung saponin atau zat kimia yang menjadi salah satu bahan dasar sabun. Pohon ini merupakan salah satu jenis pohon yang dapat mengurangi polusi udara sampai 67%. Pohon ini terbilang jarang di Indonesia, namun pohon ini masih sering ditemui di daerah sekitar Pulau Belitung._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya saya bikin Karuri untuk Challenge Crack Pairing Celebration dan untuk ulang tahun saya, 16 Juni (gaada yang nanya dan udah kelewat, plis) dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menghadiahi diri sendiri dengan Karuri meskipun ini telat orz. Dan ini much chessy, ikr—ayo kita bayangkan bersama-sama anak Karma sama Rio wajahnya bakal kayak gimana, bakal seimut apa (saya frustasi karena kebanyakan fic Karuri di FFn yang menurut saya bagus berakhir tragis dengan angst (meskipun ada selingan romancenya sih tapi tetap aja akhirannya angst juga), biarlah saya memuaskan diri sendiri kali ini.)_

 _Dibuat karena baper sama versi instrumentalnya Mnemonic milik Nagi Yanagi (rekomendasi banget, sumpah lagunya enak) yang didengarkan selama proses menulis. Entah kenapa kalo bikin Karuri saya selalu keinget rasi bintang, makanya saya memasukkan rasi favorit saya, Orion, di fic ini. Sepertinya fic ini kurang memenuhi ekspektasi, dan fic ini abstrak (kayak bikin essay wkwkwk) tapi semoga bisa diambil esensinya (emang ada gitu?), ya sudahlah._

 _Terima kasih telah membaca!_

 _thelastconstellations._


End file.
